Word of the Day!
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: Each chapter a different story based around the 'word of the day' which links in with the 'List' from chapter 27 of LOVERS. M for a reason.
1. Precipice

I play a game with Diane called 'word of the day' she gives me a word and i write her a quick short story.

Todays word was **Precipice**!

i may continue with some of the other words, let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>She was teetering on the brink of a very large, beautiful, precipice. He always made claims that were on the large side, but this one...this one would blow her mind, shatter her heart and tip her into oblivion.<p>

If she could just fall...or leap…or fly, but he wouldn't let her. He held her still, trapped and unmoving, their bodies joined, no, _fused_ together! Touching, every inch, but so very still, and he refused to let her fall.

His eyes burning into hers, as she skimmed the edge of ecstasy, her toes on the brink, curled across the tip of the cliff face, hanging on as she screamed at them to let her fall!

She wanted to dive into the abyss.

One flick of his hand, one shift of his body and she would soar, and still he wouldn't let her, his eyes burned into hers, hands clamped over her arms, pinning them to her sides, his entire body holding her flat.

Unmoving!

She wanted to _move._ Needed to!

To free fall and drag him with her, cresting waves of endless, golden, sunshine. Peeking and flowing through rainbow cascades of joy and desire.

She groaned.

Looking up and watching as his eyes darkened, he shifted and a smile touched the edge of his lips.

How did he maintain control?

Lost in the need to move, to love, to be loved, to surge forward and ride backward. She yearned to rake her fingers across his skin, sink her teeth into it, into his neck muscle, the soft skin at the underside of his jaw, anywhere she could reach, she wanted to bite and leave her mark, but he stayed motionless.

He kept her trapped, swaying on the edge of her own private hell, his hands binding her wrists, holding them to the bed, to his sides. No escape.

Then he moved.

Not _where_ she wanted him to, not _how_ she needed him to, but movement was movement, and movement meant _soon_.

He pressed his finger past the join of her thumb, softly but insistently, through the gap between her thumb and first finger and made a circle with the slightly rough pad against her palm, before he with drew it out, watching her eyes all the while, before he repeated the action.

Again, and again and again.

Watching her, as the ancient rhythm of his suggestive action took root in her mind, she inhaled deeply, opened her mouth to speak his name, to cry out, to beg...but his gaze stopped her.

The smile widened now, still watching her, as he moved his fingers higher, to her wrist, shifting slightly, movement again, sending glorious quivers through her, tipping her forward, ready to fall, but not all the way, his movement so slight and frustrating, she groaned again, and the grin on his face grew wider still.

He pulled her hands, one at a time, slowly, tenderly, above her head. Pinning them, holding tight to her with one of his scalding hot hands, gripping at her wrists.

He stayed that way, looking down at her, waiting for the shifting of their bodies to settle before he began to torture her anew.

He gently ghosted his free hand over her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear, tweaking the lobe in his fingers, and smiling as she let out a heavy breath.

Lower, he skimmed it over her face, tantalisingly slowly, drawing his fingers across her eyelids, her cheek, her lips.

He brushed the pad of his thumb across her full bottom lip, dipping it lightly into the corner of her mouth, pulling her lip down and running it along on the moist skin inside.

She sighed against him, a sudden burst of air she couldn't contain, expelled across his face. He inhaled deeply just as she did, both lost in the other, she blinked rapidly as she watched him, finally, struggle to pull himself back from the brink.

He did it faster than she could. Two deeply inhaled breaths and a look, and he was back in control.

He dragged his hand back, and moved it lower, over her neck, her shoulder, her collar bone, he trailed it down the centre of her chest deliberately missing her breasts but skirting the edge of both.

He felt her arch up, try to press forward, regain command and set the pace, so he stopped, waited for her to shift away.

She took a few...several hundred...a million shuddering breaths before she could lower her body from his. She let it drop back, slowly, against the mattress, frustration boiling through her. Even her bodies uncontrollable reaction to his touch hadn't forced him into action.

The need within her like a magnet that wanted to stick itself to him and never pull back.

She watched him through glazed eyes, so in command, so deliberate and determined, so unbelievably hot and she smiled.

Wide and delirious, she smiled.

He answered with a softer, more in control, smile, one that said 'are you ready to fly, to fall, to soar and dip and crash and cry out my name…?'

"Well _are_ you Kate?" he asked again.

She had been so lost in watching him and feeling, just feeling, that she didn't realise he was actually talking.

"Are you _ready_ to say my name?"

His fingers trailed the soft skin of her stomach as he spoke, she smiled again as his hand hovered, his body hovered, _their_ bodies still joined together, unmoving.

"I'm not ready to say it," she said, her voice surprising her as it rushed free, deep and dark, full of need. He gripped her tighter "I'm ready to _scream_ it…"

She was teetering on the edge of a beautiful precipice and with one joint bodily surge she fell, and reaching for him, they soared together!


	2. Mine!

word of the day was

**MINE!**

* * *

><p>She turns on him the minute they enter her apartment, striding ahead as he follows bemused, he lets the door slam shut behind him.<p>

"You were looking at that woman."

"No I wasn't…"

She turns on the spot.

"Yes, you _were_…" she stalks him across the room, her face fierce, her eyes focused on him like lasers, narrowed and direct.

Forcing him backwards until she has him pinned to the door.

"Don't lie to me." she pushes against his chest with the palms of her hands, fire blazing through her.

"I can spot a lie a million miles away." she scrunches her eyes tight, as her hands grope at the material of his shirt,

fisting it into tight balls as she dares him to contradict her.

"I…" he sighs, as she glares at him, before he gives in "Her boobs were freaking huge they screamed out to be stared at but I wasn't admiring…"

She growls...hands tighter, skin pinching.

"Well I _was_ admiring,"

The growl gets deeper, angrier, fiercer, and she pushes against him hard, her body flush with his, every inch pressed, touching, rubbing.

She grinds herself against him, kicking at his ankle with her boot, pushing his leg aside and worming closer until she is straddling it, as her grip gets tighter on his shirt.

Her grasp and her demeanour demanding answers even as she stays silent.

"I was admiring the fact she was _upright_, the weight balance alone…I mean it must have been a fight with gravity…"

She grabs hold of the collar of his shirt and yanks him hard, bumping his head against the door as she growls again.

"You are MINE, do you understand me…?"

He smiles, "You're jealo…"

She drags his lips to hers keeping tight hold of the neck of his shirt as she kisses the air out of his lungs, sucks on his lips, and bites down on them, dragging the breath from him and into her, leaving him gasping.

All the blood in his body rushes to the surface, surging towards her, then it heads south with such rapidity he feels light headed.

Unless that was caused by looking at her, or touching her, or kissing her.

He staggers against the door, reaching his hands up to hold her waist, but she releases him and bats his hands down to his side where they curl into frustrated fists. She always gets like this when she feels challenged, he never understands why, when no other woman is in the same league to even be compared, but he doesn't complain.

Her, like this, blows his mind, every time.

She starts undoing his shirt, button by button with one hand, as she uses the other to trace patterns across the skin as it appears before her.

She drags her nails across him, relishing hearing him gasp, watching as the red welts appear along his chest, talon marks from the wild beast he turns her into.

She watches his face with amusement as he leans into her touch and shivers against her.

He holds his breath as she rakes her nails against him again, lower, across the plains of his stomach. The noise he makes turns her insides to liquid fire and she stops.

"It's a good kind of pain." he says his voice low and deep, dangerous, compulsive, begging her not to stop.

"Hurts just right?" she murmurs against him as she bends over and drifts her lips along the marks she had created on his skin.

Now the shirt hangs limply, she pulls it from his body before attacking his belt, she lets her fingers linger along the denim, snagging and catching as she undoes the buckle and removes it as slowly as she can.

She drops the belt to the floor with a loud clank, hooking her fingers through his belt loops as she leans further forward and rubs herself against him, chest to chest making his breath catch and her eyes flutter shut.

Keeping her fingers in the belt loops she leans forward, pressing up onto her toes so she can kiss him, long and slow.

She opens her mouth against his, inviting him in, and never one to refuse an invitation from a beautiful woman, _this_ beautiful woman, he obliges.

Languidly rubbing his mouth against hers.

The painfully slow dance of their tongues as they meet distracts her enough that he can slip a hand up and into her hair, gripping tight as he pulls her forward.

She allows it for the moment because it just feels too good.

Even though she has _him_ trapped, and is wrapped around him, coiled and hooked everywhere possible whilst still wearing her clothes, he starts to dominate the kiss.

He knows how to move, how to kiss her, mesh their lips together, curl his tongue around hers in a way that makes her feel uncontrollable.

So when mid way through he closes his lips and draws back, she knows exactly what he's doing.

He's making her earn it.

That little stubborn streak in him, so like hers, so unbelievably annoying, so sexy, overriding everything.

He wants to make her lose control, she can see it in his eyes as he fights the smile, his mouth placid and unmoving, but the humour dances in the blue pools. She gets lost for a moment.

Then she remembers she has him half naked and pinned to the door and, using everything she has learned about him since they started doing this, she sets about tipping him over the edge.

He starts to smirk at her because he thinks he's winning, but she stares him down, her eyes holding his for an eternity before she drops them slowly to his lips.

She's deliberately unhurried in her movements as she leans back, her fingers still hooked in his jeans, tilting her upper body backwards so her weight pulls his pelvis forward, using her chest as leverage, pressing against him. Her eyes never leave his lips, she knows he's watching, doesn't need to reassure herself by glancing up.

She blinks slowly, letting her tongue slip between her lips to drag provocatively across them, wetly, smoothly.

His breath catches, barely noticeable, quiet, but _she_ knows, feels it as his chest shifts against hers, causing a delicious friction where they touch.

She fights a smile as something wakes in her chest and starts a dance through her body, picking up rhythm the lower it moves.

He rocks against her, drawn in.

The incessant beat now picks up tempo.

She catches her lip in her teeth and moves slowly back towards him, pulling him by the waist, fitting herself against him tightly, tighter still, worming into his skin.

Only when she's flush with him again, nose to nose, does she let her lip drop from her teeth, feeling it press against his, and she raises her eyes.

She lets out a satisfied hum against him, his pupils are huge, dilated and glazed, hypnotised by her

She feels the burning start anew in her stomach, waves curling up and down, low down.

The dull ache becoming a persistent throb.

Hurts just right she thinks again as she drops her head lower.

She skates her tongue in a line down the centre of his chest, teasing over the bumps of muscle, feeling him inhale deeply and shift a little as her hair tickles against his skin. Skirting his navel with a flick of her tongue, she comes to rest at the button of his jeans, nipping at the denim when she reaches it, before deftly undoing the button with her teeth.

She watches him watch her the entire time, it's a skill she knows he admires greatly, anything she does with her teeth or her tongue he is very enthusiastic about, but she knows he hates her on her knees in front of him, he says she's too far away, he wants her up where he can see her, watch her, _touch_ her.

He likes it best when she's anchored above him, his hands free to roam, she tells him it's because he's lazy, likes her to do all the work, but she knows it's because he loves to watch her lose control and fall apart before she falls across him. Once she's done that, and her body is sated and draped over his, unable to move, he will flip her, swap their positions and drag noises from her she never knew she was capable of.

She anticipates the hands that reach for her, desperate to pull her to her feet so he can kiss her, and bats them away again, raising her eyebrows in a silent 'stop that', before she repeats her torturous journey back up his body, kissing and licking and nipping all the way up to his jaw.

He gasps against her neck, his head titled forward, hands fisted at his sides, trying to maintain control and not grab her again.

He shifts his leg, just slightly under her, as she licks across his bottom lip, and the combination of both is enough, she's had enough.

She loses all patience and starts yanking at his jeans feeling an immense satisfaction every time he draws in a deep breath or a shuddered groan, and in seconds she has him standing before her naked.

"Mine!" she says again, trailing her fingers along the skin of his chest letting both palms come to rest across his stomach.

She claims him.

Something about the way she does it drives him wild, she can see it in his eyes as she marks him and her jealousy takes hold.

She declares dominance over him like a lioness, stands her ground and dares others to encroach on her territory.

She hunts him down and claims him, smiling, as she tips him closer to the edge.

"_Mine_, do you hear me?"

She feels him stiffen and harden against her. Her fingertips trailing down to rest against his hips.

He leans forward, grabbing her hands as she speaks

"Yours" he confirms, smiling back, dark and wanting as he pulls her hands lower, "yours for the taking!"


	3. Evil

Word of the day was EVIL...for some reason ff wont let me respond to reviews and i normally answer all of them. so thank you for reviewing if you have.

* * *

><p>He lifted her back, breaking the kiss, and dropped her onto the bed, pulling her shirt over her head as she landed. Quick and sneaky, making her laugh as he took her by surprise.<p>

He leant forward to snatch another kiss from her lips, but she caught his neck holding him tight as he groaned against her mouth.

"You're like pure sin." he pulled back from her body to look into her eyes as she smiled confused.

"Thanks…I think."

"Evil." he moaned against her neck as he moved his lips across her and the warm pulse that was steadily picking up beat.

She flicked his ear "I am not evil."

He laughed "Flicking me doesn't really prove your point now does it?" he tipped her backwards onto the bed as she scrunched her lips in annoyance. He started to crawl towards her.

"Probably not." she admitted. "Still not niceee…." she sighed the word as he ran his tongue along the hollow of her neck, reaching higher, circling her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth as her fingers clenched against his chest and she gripped him tight.

"E" he said as he moved lower, running his fingers down her body, following their path with his mouth before he dragged his tongue along the grooves of her ribs, "is for…" he nibbled softly making her shiver.

"Something original." she hummed catching on. "Prove your worth writer!"

He laughed. He planned on proving it in more ways than one.

"Hmm ok E is for Earthquake," he tickled her ribs and made her yelp and struggle against him, she laughed batting his hands away as the bed shook and rumbled around them.

"It's for Ecstatic," he leant down and punctuated each word with a kiss "Electrifying," he pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth "Entrancing, cos I'm under your spell" he flicked his tongue against her lip "Eclipse, because I cant see anything but you." he kissed her on the jaw, her lips falling open as she smiled. She grabbed hold of him tight and pulled him closer so she could kiss him, pressing their lips together opening her mouth, warm and ripe, beneath his.

"No" he said breathing in the heat that radiated from her skin "E is for Energetic, because you always are…"

She murmured her ascent before he moved on with the next letter, skating his fingers higher, slipping the straps of her bra off her shoulders and running his fingertips down her bare arms.

"V is for…" he moved his fingers lower suggestively, waggling them over her body as she laughed and cringed.

"You say it and I'm leaving." she smiled as he moved back up to her face.

"Vivacious." he said against her cheek as he leaned forward, closing his mouth and running his lips along hers, soft an dry sending tingles through her. His hot breath dancing across her face each time he spoke. "Violet" he ran his finger under her eye before he replaced it with his lips, kissing at the dark smudges, trying to erase them.

He hummed against her skin, blowing on it softly as she opened her eyes to gaze at him "Vibrate" he said humming again, moving along over her lips as she shivered.

He dragged his closed mouth across her cheek bone, soft lips skimming softer skin, driving them both to distraction. Along her jaw down the side of her neck and back, until he was resting at the edge of her lips again. Then he repeated the action using his tongue.

He did it three times before the taste of her drove him to distraction and he swooped in for a proper kiss. He ran his tongue along the edge of her bottom lip, dipping it inside her mouth, sucking on her bottom lip before dragging her mouth fully to his, his fingers dancing along her body in elation.

He lay his hand flat across her stomach tracing the smooth warmth with his palm. She lifted her hand between them and caught his shirt, pulling it loose from where it was tucked into his jeans, yanking it, silently demanding he remove it, as he continued to kiss her. She tugged again, moaning into his mouth, more demanding each time he ignored her. The third time she growled against him, pulling the shirt hard, making him break the kiss.

"Its for Vixen." he said grinning as he shifted back and complied, lifting the shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor.

She sighed heavily as she ran her hand along the plains of his chest, her eyes darkening as she got her wish and could touch his bare skin. She sighed again, luxuriating in the feel as she wound her arms around his neck again and tried to pull him back down to her, but he tugged her loose, dropping her hands to the bed.

He reached down slowly and dragged his hands along her legs, fingers splayed, catching at her knees until she bent them. He pulled off her shoes, slowly, letting his fingers dawdle across her skin, snaking around her ankle bone, running his finger down the long arch of her foot, feeling her flinch. Ticklish feet, he smiled, before running his fingers under the seam and raking the tips along her calf. Her jeans were tight and moving his hand any higher became impossible, he needed to get them off.

He looked up at her and she was clearly thinking the same thing because he found she was pulling at the clasp of her jeans, he smiled, hitching her knees around his waist as he moved forward, draping himself across her and laying his hands over hers.

"I is for insatiable," he said as she arched against him, her eyes narrowed briefly, but he forged on because how could she take that as _anything_ other than a compliment. He caught hold of her hips mid air, and ground his body against her "Which I adore." he whispered into her ear grinning with satisfaction as her eyes rolled backwards and her mouth fell open.

He reached between them then, undoing the button and zipper, watching as her eyes flashed open wide again, her arm lifted and wrapped around his back, using him as balance so she could lift off the mattress and let him shimmy her out of her jeans.

He pulled her free of the clothes and sighed contentedly as she reached her hands out towards him, inviting him back. He leant forward slowly, nudging his leg between hers so he could wrap her body around his, before he lay almost flat across her. Drifting his fingers high to hold her face.

"I is for invade." he looked deep into her eyes, waiting until she was staring back, deeply into his, feeling every word, every angle of his body as it pressed against her "because I plan to invade your body with mine," he pulled her hard against him, his hands slipping underneath her and lifting "invade," he rocked against her "wage war and conquer," he breathed the words heavily into her skin as he started kissing her again "bring down the full force of _heaven_ against you," he raked his teeth across her neck and felt her groan.

Smiling, he rolled over, pulling her with him so she ended up sat across his lap, slumped forward, she raised herself, unable to move far because she was lost in the sensation, he rocked her, moved her against his body and her eyes opened barely, lashes dark and heavy against her cheeks as she sighed again.

All her world was a sigh tonight. A sensation, a beating pulse. All her world was _him_.

A smile fell across her face as the friction took hold of her again, he was moving under her, the angles of his body fitting hers, shifting hers, hitting perfectly.

She fell forward more, her hair falling into her eyes, she dragged it back with one hand so she could look at him, as the other hand closed over his shoulder to steady herself.

"L" he said as he moved her again, "Lazy...because I plan on watching you do all the work," she laughed and pinched him, not really bothered as she rocked herself forward. His actions betraying his words as he gripped tight to her hips, tilting her backwards and forwards, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Lovely, because when we come together like this," he lifted his hand and caught hold of her face pulling her down towards him "you are the most beautiful thing, the loveliest creature I have ever seen."

Her eyelids fluttered as he rocked her again "L is lost because I am when I watch you, when I'm _with_ you," he sat up so they were almost nose to nose, the change in position catching her off guard and she moaned as he moved his body making it easier for her to grip his shoulders, pulling him in close "There is nothing else, nothing exists to me outside of _you_!" He held tight to her thighs, his fingers digging in, slipping under the lacy strips that rested at her hips "L is…"

"Love." she sighed as his lips finally found hers and she wanted to laugh, but he pulled her forward hard against him, slipping his fingers lower, and it wasn't funny anymore.

It was just heavenly, and deliciously EVIL!


	4. Enough

She tried to keep her balance, sat across him as he was sat across her Harley soft tail, kick stand raised, killing the suspension, but the motion of their bodies made it nearly impossible.

She clung on like a limpet, tight black leather discarded on the floor at her feet, and after a few minutes she started to laugh, the small giggle becoming a loud, throaty, chuckle as every stroke and thrust he made sent her sprawling further and further away.

She shook her head laughing at the determined look on his face. It just wasn't working, this fantasy of his, and hers, it was just impossible, but neither of them wanted to give it up. It was on the list.

She laughed again, harder.

"ENOUGH!" he said loudly, stopping still and capturing her head, his hand sliding into her hair as he forced her face to his, the smile slid from her lips replaced by something dark and dangerous as she watched his eyes.

She wanted to fall into them, bathe in the blue.

When he spoke like that, commanding, in control, some shadowed and secret place inside her lit up. The authoritative tone made her want to be bad, to _tease_, to goad, just so he would speak like that again, look at her like she needed to be reprimanded, _punished_.

She laughed louder, taunting him, needing him to react, wanting to wake that light within that burned whenever he challenged her.

"Enough" he said quieter, completely in control, he wound his arms tight around her, lifting her and changing their positions so he could stand...more leverage she assumed.

He was so good at it, at moving her whilst keeping them tangled together. Making her feel fluid, like warm syrup running through his fingers. His glorious, _nimble_ fingers.

Just one movement, one twist or turn and he would fold himself around her, carry her as if she was feather light, and all the while his body would stay fused with hers, in hers, around hers. He would allow nothing to separate them, not light, not air, nothing.

Enveloped and cloaked by his body, his warmth and desire washing over her, his love surrounding her.

He moved his hand, dragged it across her skin, cupped her, his thumbs brushing, sending waves of agonised bliss through her body.

She would never, _could_ never, get enough of feeling his large, warm, hands spanning her waist, dancing patterns on her back, cupping her naked body, touching her.

When he wrapped both of his hands around her, fingers almost meeting as they spanned her waist, and lifted her, she was lost.

He tipped forward, gathered her hair away from her face and kissed her deeply, passionately, pulling back from her only when her chest was heaving and she was fighting for breath.

His face awash with pride as he did it again, individual penetrating kisses eventually melting into one long drawn out assault of her lips.

For once _he_ was urgent and desperate, not her. It made her giddy when he rushed, head down, determined, no looking back.

He took her hand, her heart, he took _her_, and drew them both down an endless tunnel of sensation.

No time to stop, no catching your breath. A sugary sweet rush towards oblivion.

Her needs ahead of his when he could, and he could a lot, but when he couldn't, when the yearning and longing and red hot desire took him over, he _always_ turned for her, _always_ dragged her after him.

When he got like this, it was all she could do to just sit back, cling on, and enjoy the ride.

She laughed again, the _literal_ ride she thought, as she sat across her now unmoving bike, well almost unmoving.

It shook beneath them, it quivered and shuddered, mocking her as she did the same. His fingers, his _long_ exquisite fingers, ran freely along her, nudged and pressed against her, until she was humming and light-headed. Stoking the fire, firing the engine. He had a million fingers and each one was determined to drive her insane.

"Enough." he said again, quieter still as he went back to staking his claim on her body. He was very thorough, head to toe he planted his flag.

He started to move again, fully rocking both the bike and her body, only this time the momentum didn't drive her away, didn't make her laugh. What it did was make her cling to him, because every stroke made her need to be closer, and every time he drew back she tried to shift after him, and every time he pushed forward she tried to trap him there and pull him nearer.

His movement singing of hyperactivity, speedy and distracted, never lingering long over one area of her body, he _touched_ everything, dived in everywhere, his hands exploring her with wild abandon as his body kept rocking into hers.

He moved like time was running out and all he wanted was a little bit of everything she had to offer before he had to stop. He treated her body like a buffet table, a gourmet mini menu, he tasted and sampled everything, and because he didn't _have_ to stop, he kept the moment going endlessly.

He took her breath away completely as he moved over her with speed and refinement. His body still gliding, his hands still exploring, as once again his lips found hers.

He searched inside her for noises of pleasure and, when he found the places where they hid, he teased at them until she set them free.

He wanted the moans against his tongue, and her growls against his lips, and more than anything he wanted the screams that would leave his ears ringing. He played with the hidden recesses of her body until he tugged loose what he was searching for, then he dived back in convinced there was more waiting for him.

She hitched her legs up high around his thighs dragging him forward, closer, deeper and kissed his chest, the only skin she could reach, raking her nails along his arms.

He was making a statement now, no longer stilling her frantic laughter but enjoying it as he started to tease her again.

"Enough." he whispered once more as he dragged her hand up and around his neck, lifting her fully towards him, as close as they could be, before he draped her backwards against the seat of the bike, his body following.

"Enough?" she questioned, she shook her head "It's never, ever, enough."

He laughed this time, deep and rich and full of heat.

"If it's _too_ much, maybe I'll have to _stop_" he made to still his movements but she clutched at him, clenched tightly around him and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Don't you dare," she hissed as their lips met.

He couldn't have stopped if he wanted to, especially when she moved the way she did, a sharp twist of her body around him.

So rather than stopping, or slowing and letting her catch her breath, he grasped her tighter, fingers at her back and in her hair as she clung to him, and he sped up.

He drove his body hard and fast against hers, letting her head fall backwards, her eyes rolling, as she let out a long, satisfied, moan, before she started to laugh at the feelings flowing through her.

The sensation of her warm, liquid, body dancing and vibrating around his in waves of joy and ecstasy flung him into his own free fall.

They continued to move against each other, riding the dying waves of bliss, until finally, he collapsed across her, joining in her laugher.

The moment his body fell across hers, they dropped and tilted as the kick stand on the bike finally gave out.


	5. Under

for my muse!

* * *

><p>They were battling for dominance and every time he got her where he wanted her, under him, smiling up, she would roll him, or squirm out and somehow end up back on top.<p>

He loved, loved, loved her on top he really did, but it was always fast and dirty like that, she rode him like her life depended on it.

No tomorrow and the sun approaching…fast and hot and done so quick.

Tonight he wanted long and slow, he wanted the build up, the drive her _crazy_, the endless, leisurely, torture of their bodies tied together in the dance towards rapture.

He caught her, just once, his hand tangling in her wavy hair, dragging her mouth to his and seeking something from her he didn't know how to ask for.

His kiss wasn't burning hot and full of fire, it held an underlying flame, a smoulder, an ache inside him that he transferred to her.

She pulled back with a slow smile. Their connection sparking deep in her eyes as she watched him, she knew, she always knew.

"Your turn huh?" she asked softly. Light and love and laughter flowing through her voice, illuminating her face, she pouted briefly before she let him tumble her back to the bed.

He lay with her at his side for an eternity, just staring into her eyes, his hand in steady motion along her bare side, fingers soft and lost in sensation. He wanted nothing but to lay with her and bathe in her presence.

"You know I hate this." she said softly, but the look she gave him betrayed her words.

He smiled "You're too goal orientated, win the race in the quickest time."

She scrunched her eyes, how else were you _supposed_ to win a race? Silly man, but she knew what he meant. She had always considered herself the tease in their relationship, that was until he got her into bed and set about making her body his personal playground.

He pushed at her, wanting her flat on the bed, smiling as she rolled her eyes and let him move her. He made no mistake in the fact, she _let_ him, placed her trust in his hands, and gave him the reigns. He crawled closer, his fingers continuing the merry dance along her skin.

"It's not that" she said.

He kissed her shoulder, his mouth drifting lower, tongue circling the edge of her breast.

"No?"

"No" she laughed "you _gloat_ too much" his hands slipped across her until one rest on each side of her head and he lowered himself down, along the full length of her soft and willing body.

"Do I now?" He asked grinning.

"Yes, you know you do…far too proud of yourself." She groaned as he leant forward. Her breath catching as he started in, his game beginning.

"What's not to be proud of" he lifted her leg, angling her body to accept his "You get so _vocal_" he leant forward again nudging himself inside her, barely there touches that made her shiver in anticipation, he stayed his movements watching her eyes, she fought to keep them open.

"Vocal cos…" she whispered the words hoarsely "…you drive me…"

He surged forward as she moaned "Ooooo wild, no no insane I meant insane."

He laughed "Too late _you_ said wild."

"This is why you like being on top isn't it" she moaned. She flung her arm across her eyes, hiding from his gaze, as her cheeks reddened and she tried to hide the grin breaking across her face.

He laughed.

"Yes I like it because of the dirt and truth that drips from your mouth when I'm in control." he caught at her hand, lifting it so he could see her face, look into her eyes "Don't hide from me Kate" he pleaded as he leant down and kissed her, his tongue swirling madly with hers before placing his lips against hers as he spoke "I know you _want_ to be found."

He laughed as she rolled her eyes.

He pulled back completely, almost withdrawing his body from hers before lifting her hips and sliding back down, smooth and slow.

She moaned "Ohh you glorious man, do that again."

He laughed, a deep throaty sound, that made her tingle all the more as it vibrated through her body, achingly, roughly, where they were joined.

Her hands ran up his arms, gripping at the muscle as they travelled, squeezing when she needed something to ground her, drifting her hands in soft, tender, touches when she didn't.

"Glorious man?"

"No no," she flung her hand across her face again, groaning at herself, and smiled "annoyance" she said "frustrating annoyance, writer boy, oh I don't know." she shook her head.

"My spidey senses are tingling Kate" he said as he did as she asked and repeated the long slow drawn out exit and re-entry, his hands squeezing at her thighs as he did. I think you might like when I do this," he moved again, slower this time, as slow as he could move without actually stopping.

"Ohhhh my _all_ of me is tingling Cast…" he moved again "oh" she bit hard on her lip "mmmm _Rick_."

"Ha" he said in satisfaction "_Rick_ now is it, you really must be enjoying yourself."

"Oh don't gloat." she reached to hit him, but he caught her hand and pulled it to his face, his teeth finding her palm and his tongue licking and sucking on the delicate skin between her fingers.

He moved again, keeping her hand in his mouth, under his lips, letting them tickle and tantalise her skin as he spoke.

"I thought I had something to gloat about." he said. He drew back again, the slow path he took making her curl her toes and lift her body off the mattress.

"Ohh yes, do it." she arched up to meet him, her legs moving to catch at his calf muscles, lifting up to his thighs, pulling him forward, giving him a steeper entry, a deeper burrow "Gloat all you want tooooooo…oohhhh baby."

He laughed again "Baby?"

She raised her arm up around his neck and dragged him down to her.

"Honey," she said, her eyes wide, "my love, my _only_ love…" she hummed the words as she ran her fingers through his hair "… kiss me."

He stopped laughing because this wasn't her lost in sensation anymore, this was just her, raw unadulterated Kate.

And it spurred him on.

"In a minute" he said laying across her, his face less than a breath away from hers.

"What?" She asked as he began to move, more pace, but still achingly slow compared to her.

"I'll _kiss_ you in a minute." he said.

"Why in a minute?…" she rocked against him squeezed her body tight around him as she smiled "Sweetheart."

This was _his_ Kate, open, teasing, participating. This was his girl, his love, his life.

His.

"I'll kiss you when you're _there_ Kate" he moved faster now, not much but enough, "when you're ready" he pressed his hands either side of her head, changing his angle to hit her in new places, dark, deep forbidden heavenly places

"Ohhhh god you are…._the_ most annoying….divine uhhh do that again...heavenly….kiss me, Castle" her eyes glazed over completely before they closed.

"Now kate?" he asked, already knowing, but still teasing, as he felt her shudder, hard and fast all around him, nails in his back.

"Now Rick, kiss me _now_"

So he did, long and slow and full of promise, promise that now she was under him, he would keep her there for as long as possible and do this all over again.


	6. Rush

muse magic at work! Disclaimer: i own nothing!

(and can i just say cuffed...eeeeeeeeeeeeeep!)

* * *

><p>She strides through the door of her apartment, slamming it shut behind her, kicking off her shoes and dropping items of clothes as she goes, she finds him in her kitchen.<p>

He turns around and smiles at her.

"Hey! I made you lunch and I was thinking…"

She pounces on him, lips moving roughly over his as she starts undoing his pants. She slips her hand through the zipper grabbing tight hold of him as she kisses him...he pulls back and yelps

"_Hello_ detective."

She smirks, pulls away and yanks her shirt over her head before resuming her attack.

"No time for chit chat" she says kissing him again, pulling open the buttons of his shirt and kissing his chest, moving her lips and teeth across his skin. Raking her nails along his stomach as she pushes at the shirt, wanting it out of her way. She drops her hands and undoes the button of her jeans, letting them fall to the floor, stepping out of them as she moves back to his body.

"Why the speed Kate?" he asks as she pushes down his shirt and traps his arms in the sleeves, laying kisses against his chest again.

"Meeting, have to leave in 20 minutes" she yanks at his pants dropping them to his knees, his boxers following, her cold hands wrapping around him as he squeaks again.

"Twenty minutes I can do…" she stops him with a kiss and then she drops her underwear and swaps their positions hopping up onto the counter and pulling him in close to her, kissing him again.

Her mouth is demanding and seeking, she pushes against his lips, forcing her way inside, she kisses him until he's breathing hard and his body has caught up to hers, and now they are both urgent, reaching.

"Oh I _know_ you can" she catches tight hold of him and pulls him in, settling him at the entrance of her body before she meets his eyes…then she shifts and envelopes him pulling him in deep inside her as she growls, watching his eyes close in bliss.

He drops his head to her shoulder, his hands find their way under her shirt and play with her bra, no time to remove it he pushes it up and lets his hands roam across her as she shivers under the touch.

His movements back and forth send them both towards insanity, no matter how fast he moves it's not fast enough because the friction just keeps building.

"I love it when you _come _home for lunch" he groans against her neck. She smirks at his innuendo, he always has to _talk_. His hands splayed across her, thumbs brushing her, playing with her.

He teases and tantalises her.

She slips her own hands up under his arms, fingers moving against his skin, pulling him forward, as close as he can get. She lets her eyes burn into his for a second, then unable to resist she lifts off of the counter, making him cup her ass and catch her, as she just anchors herself to him.

She slides down the length of him as she hooks her legs more firmly around his waist and, anchored as they are, neither can move, and he stays trapped deep inside her, pulsating.

With each breath she can feel the throb building inside, he doesn't even need to move, other than to kiss her, which he does, deeply, his tongue reaches inside her and seems to lick at other parts of her body as he rolls it across the roof of her mouth, against her lips, along her cheeks.

He's _vital_ inside her, life affirming. She feels like she's attached to his very pulse, his heart beat. It thrums through her like a drum pounding at the very core of her body, a drum he beats.

His fingers are kneading her ass and she smiles into the kiss, he is most definitely an ass man, she catches him looking at hers all the time, dressed, undressed, in the shower.

She bumps into a wall, unaware that he has moved them, he uses it to balance her and to heave her up and down his length, once… twice…and she's soaring, moans flying from her, still moving up and down, five times…six and she goes again, up higher somehow, biting him in the shoulder through the shirt that still hangs around his arms.

There is a deep and shuddering surrender inside her body, it pulls at him, and he moans into her hair before seizing her ear with his mouth, and he drags at it, biting it between his teeth making her hiss.

Her back grazes the wall, and it's going to leave marks, he's leaving little signs of what they get up to all over her body, so she presses her teeth further into his shoulder in retaliation, rocking against him. She moves her mouth to the soft skin at the underside of his jaw and sucks, bites, pulls at it until there is a deep red mark there.

He reaches his hand between them, presses hard at her, where she's pulsating the most, and she rockets off again, unable to resist this time she screams his name, her hands sinking down to grip hard at his smooth and clenched backside.

The feel of her nails digging into his soft skin make him lose control, and he's moving with a different urgency now.

His guttural moan fills her ears and drowns out everything around them as he forces her further into the wall, his body shuddering its release into hers.

He rides her, grinds against her, until they both reach the end of their cascading pleasure and he lets her drop her feet from his waist.

Standing between her legs, they are still connected as he kisses her deeply, his hand against the wall behind her head until he lets out a shuddering breath and leans into her.

She cups his jaw and lifts her heavy, desiring, eyes, sighing straight into his face.

"Eight minutes" she says looking at him. "We did that in eight minutes."

"Personal best" he says against her hair, clearly exhausted, he lets out a tired and almost pathetic… "woooo!"

She laughs and catches at his face…"I actually meant we still have 12 minutes until I have to leave."

His eyes light up, tiredness draining away…"Shower?" he asks.

She smiles as he kicks off the remainder of his clothes, pulling her with him as he removes her bra.

"Sure" she says, "but we will have to rush!"


	7. Inconspicuous

For the impending birthday girl again! im spoiling her now :P but she deserves it for without her...where would i be?

and to 4evercaskett for the chapter name, for singing to me (and the rest)

* * *

><p>She walks past the observation room and squeaks as a hand emerges, long fingers wrap around her upper arm and pull her in.<p>

Heels clicking along the floor in a manic skip as she moves fast to keep up with momentum of the pull.

There is a loud clunk as the door is slammed shut and locked behind her, his hand releasing her as he spins her into the room.

"What the hell? she asks her eyes wide, turning to face him "Have you lost your mind? Someone's going to see us."

But he can't respond, couldn't care less as he walks towards her, stalks, his face serious, his eyes dark as he backs her into the desk.

He growls against her neck, his hands tight at her waist.

"You have _got_ to stop dressing like _this_ for work." His hands start to roam her body and drag at her outfit, pulling against her pants and reaching under her jacket, his path hindered by buttons.

Too many buttons, everywhere is buttons.

Her breath catches as his hands search her, separated by the cloth between their skin. He drags his palms flat across her, fingers prodding and tugging, moving into the indentations of her pants and up to the pleating of her jacket, trying to find a way underneath.

He gets frustrated, rips his hands away from her clothes before he can rip them from her body, he wants to shred them with his bare teeth.

He leans into the desk. Planting his hands either side of her body with a loud thump, pressing her into the wood as he kisses her neck. Lips whispering a path from ear to chin, shivers of goose-bumps raise under the sweeping of his tongue.

He moves to her mouth, nipping roughly at the skin at the side of her lips before forcing her up on to the desk, hands spanning her hips, digging into the narrow grooves of her pelvis.

He plants her on the desk, pushing aside folders and books, spilling pots of pens, before pulling her legs around his waist, he's kissing at her mouth again, eager and demanding, dragging her lips to his as he leans in, brushing against her roughly until she is arching forwards, her mouth opening, warm and ripe under his as he delves inside.

He feels her lifting up to press her mouth harder against his, he pulls back hearing her whimper as she catches at his shirt. He breaks her hold, pushing her hands away, his own run forcefully up her legs, groping, squeezing as she moans, before he slams his hands either side of her body, flat on the desk.

He looks at her and smiles before taking her completely by surprise.

God how she loves when he does that.

He shoves hard and drives the desk into the wall.

Her head flies back with the momentum, back to crash hard into the observation mirror, she scrunches her eyes to prepare for impact, but instead her head is met with the warmth of his hand as he catches her and cups the back of it, but not before they hit the wall with a resounding thud and mirror behind them vibrates loudly.

His hand is tender at the back of her head, his eyes soft, just for a second, before he fists his fingers through her loose hair and uses it to pull her towards him.

Her face lights up with desire, she smiles a dark, secretive, smile as she watches the effect she has on him, knows he can see the effect he has on her, she feels proud of the blood that floods her cheeks, the desire that wets and readies her body for his.

She takes pleasure in the fact he isn't gentle, just demanding and focused as he claims her mouth for a kiss, but not before he runs his tongue across the side of her face, licking and sucking a path to her lips.

"Like what?" she asks quickly, before he can cover her mouth again, her hands reach around him, pushing his jacket off.

"All…_sexy_" he answers as he tries again to undo the buttons at her neck.

"I am showing almost no skin." she replies leaning back on the desk, away from him, her head just touches the glass window behind her. "You _said_ no skin…see." she points down her body "No skin."

He looks her up and down, following the path of her hand his eyes getting steadily darker and more intense as he does.

"But this…" he leans towards her slowly "…means I have to use my imagination." He manages to undo the top button of her jacket at last "…and I have a really _good _imagination."

"Oh you have an _excellent_ imagination" she said titling backwards to give him better access to the next button of her jacket.

She closes her eyes as he starts to remove her jacket button by button, tiny little pearl buttons through eyelet holes on the soft silk of her black jacket, once he has a rhythm he popped, twisted and pushed the buttons rapidly until he was sliding the jacket down her arms.

He slips a hand around her back, pulling the shirt up, his hand gliding against soft skin, as he crowds into her on the desk, her leg trapped between his as he presses against her.

He raises his hand above him for balance and hit's the two-way intercom, startling them both as the voices of the Detectives in the middle of an interrogation flood the room.

"….partners getting angry, you better start talking Larry!"

Their heads snap to the mirror, staring as Ryan and Esposito speak to their suspect.

She looks up watching as the lust that had been burning bright and fierce behind his eyes starts to melt away, he lifts his hand from the intercom and the room is flooded with silence, broken only by the sound of their heavy breathing.

He drops his head to rest in the shallow groove of her neck, letting out a heavy sigh as he resigns himself to getting his body under control, feeling her legs creep around his calf and grip him tight. He lifts his head, eyes wide.

Staring straight at her, he watches her pupils dilate, heavy lids lift slowly to catch his gaze and her hands lifting slower still, fingers snaking up his chest to slip under the collar of his shirt, she tugs on the material, a smile lighting up her face as she grips hard to his head, turning his face in her hands, pulling his ear to her mouth as she speaks

"Swear it….?"

"I cant do that." he whispers back harshly, a teasing smile appearing, crinkling his eyes and the corners of his mouth.

"Swear it Castle," she moans his name into his ear as she lifts up on to the desk, "swear not to make me scream," her eyes locked with his, as he shakes his head, she's kicking her shoes off to kneel up on the desk, "swear if I'm loud…" she reaches forwards and grabs at his shirt, bringing him towards her "You'll kiss me and drown out the noise…" she pulls him off balance and he tipped forward pounding his fist on the back of the interrogation mirror.

"We need to be inconspicuous…"

He lifts his head, grabbing her face, his palm slipping into her hair and she forgot the rest of her sentence.

"Oh that's so hot," he falls on her again, his mouth closing over hers, his tongue moving in a long, steady, sweep against the roof of her mouth, he tastes the heat of her arousal and pulls back, luxuriating in the pleasure and pride he feels as she leans forward, chasing his kiss as he moves away.

Their hands brush against each other as they fight to unbutton her shirt, then they work together, partners in everything, even the removal of her top, until it is wide open and pushed back from her shoulders.

His mouth still busy with hers, moves then, skimming her ear, he runs his tongue, rolls it, reaching the spot on her neck that drives her insane, she sighs as he pulls it between his teeth biting down with just the right amount of pressure, he moves lower, over her collarbone and feels as she wiggled against him, her fingers working on his buttons now.

He begins twisting away from her fingers and settles over her bra, sucking through the material and making her moan loudly thumping on the mirror.

She hisses pulling her hand back, she should take her own advice, inconspicuous, subtle.

"Say more words." he moans against her, sucking wetly through the soft material under his mouth.

"Ww…what?" She couldn't quite…words…she felt his teeth close over her sensitive skin, grazing against the cup of her bra and the nipple that rose, begging for his attention.

"Say _something_ else, you're so sexy when you're smart," he lifts up and looks at her, catching her face in his hands as he kisses her, moaning his demands into her mouth, before pulling back, blocking her arm as she makes to smack him,

"…_yes_, yes that means you're _always_ hot, but when you _show_ it…" he falls onto her again before she has a chance to respond.

"Speak," he begs his mouth drifting to the other cup of her bra, his finger hot and insistent against her stomach now, little lighters of flame bursting from the tip of each finger as he slips them under the waist band of her pants, tugging at the high waist, slipping the button free. He pauses…waiting.

She moans begging for her brain to swim through the fog of desire and catch up to her, she blurted out the first word that came to mind.

"Ooohhhh…incorrigible."

He kisses down her chest, catching at the middle of her bra, pulling it back with his teeth and letting it snap back against her skin.

She gasps, clutching at his hair.

"Cogitate"

He licks lower, across her flat stomach, unbuttoning as he moves over her.

"Concupiscent."

"Did you just…seriously?" He lifts her up against him, one hand taking her weight, squeezing her waist, as the other moves, pulling her pants down her hips, under her ass, bouncing her lightly as he drops her back onto the desk.

His breath catches as he takes in the sight of her, shirt hanging loose, bra exposed, bare skin, all the way down to the…he inhaled deeply.

"Kate are you…are those?" he reaches down and runs his hand along the outside of her leg, barely distinguishing between the silk of the sheer, black, stockings and the silk of her warm, smooth, skin.

She sits across the desk, black bra wet from his lips, black silk stockings glistening in the harsh neon light of the police department, but it was the other scrap of black silk that held his fixed attention now.

Her eyes register the change in him, she takes a deep breath in preparation, she knows that look, the deviant look of pleasure that washes across his face as his fingers slip under the edge of the thong, she wouldn't normally have worn it to work, now she is so glad she did.

His fingers graze against her, thumb sliding over the pliant flesh beneath his hand as he locks eyes with her and smiles, she tips back on the desk, her hand resting on the mirror, pushing against him as he starts moving.

He lifts her leg high, hooking it up and over his shoulder, he pulls the other one, tight, around his waist thinking, as he pulls her close and presses his fingers deep inside her, it was a very good thing she does yoga.

She is pliant and fluid under his hands, she is also _extremely_ flexible. He wants to twist her body, spin her around his, he wants to…

"Stop," she moans.

He looks down at her confused, his fingers stilling as she moaned again.

"Stop _thinking_ it," she breathes out loudly "and _do_ it."

He sheds his clothes staring at her intently as he does, his eyes roaming her body, lost in the image of her, one that will be seared into his memory, naked thighs and pink cheeked, hair tumbled, he raises himself above her, watching as her mouth lifts and a small, but gloriously inviting, smile welcomes him into her arms, he kisses her lips, their actions mimicking the coming movements of their bodies, meeting, parting, brought together again, his tongue and hers entangled.

He pulls back, staring down, eyes locked with hers as he shifts her hips, spreads her beneath him, masterful and caring, tracing lightly the skin he had dreamed of.

He presses against her, slides in, finds warmth and moans as she parts her body for him.

The tension of their dance, their years of almosts and what-ifs fell away replaced by the steady beat of two lost in each other.

She wraps her arms around his neck, her legs around his, pulling him deeply inside and every thing stops...for an eternity they lay, stand, touch, as one...one beat...one pulse...one connection, it stretches between them.

The desk forgotten, the mirror and the Detectives beyond, the interrogation, everything forgotten.

Until the beat becomes too loud, the pulse becomes too intense and the connection refuses to be denied, he pulls out and pushes back into her, slow, fast, it doesn't matter, the friction is there, as it always has been, and in minutes they are moaning.

The firmness of his body hitting at her, deeply pressing against parts of her body she hadn't been aware you were supposed to feel until he grazes at them, brushes them, contracts against them and she is sobbing, begging him to stop, not stop, move slow, go fast, and whilst she lies beneath, a victim to the whims of her bodies tingling nerves, he moves above, no control over the movements of his, animalistic and as old as time.

He moves, slides inside, through walls, smooth and tight, that kiss and hug and contract around him, soft, pulsating, dripping skin that pulls him in, sucks him deeper, demands he fall into her completely and, when he can't resist merging his fingers with her, into the place the rest of him enters, that dark and heavenly place, she freezes.

Every muscle strains against him, holds tight, grips him for a moment and he hears her call his name.

Loudly!

He knows the end is coming, everything stops as she freezes...muscles held tight...and then she falls, everything contracting over and over and over again, clamping against him, releasing, over and over she moans his name.

It falls from her lips a hundred times, a million, he loves it, he doesn't care, he moves, his end coming faster than he wants, until suddenly he is pouring into her.

Warm bursts of love and devotion and she is still moaning his name, the force of his explosion sending further ripples through her and she is still pulling everything that is in him into her body. Every contraction of joyous muscle drags at him.

His juices, his love, his very soul all pour through the joining of their bodies and into her, until he collapses against her, hot puffs of air escaping her as she fights for breath beneath him.

He lifts up to pull away but she holds him firm, wants the touch, the deep huffing of air against sweaty skin, cooling fast and damp against each other, and then, as she holds onto his still throbbing and tender body, he leans forward and kisses her.

His eyes drifting to her hand, where it rests over the intercom button.


	8. Crescendo

so several people mentioned they would like to see a follow on from inconspicuous and i bowed to peer pressure ;) so here you go... its a little bit different from word, but hopefully still good. Though after this im back to **the list**.

* * *

><p>"….partners getting angry, you better start talking Larry!"<p>

The interrogation room is suddenly filled with the sounds of a deep moan and then huffing breath, panting, almost indecent sobs of air that gust from the lungs of someone. Groans and moans that stop the Detectives in their tracks.

Ryan lifts his face to catch his partners eye, a loud click and the noise stops, both of them looking down at the suspect, who has now surrendered to the drink induced stupor and is slumped against the table.

Ryan turns, looking up at the ceiling, confused he turns a full circle before looking back at Esposito.

"Did you hear that?"

"Bro do I look _deaf_ to you? I'm surprised _Gates_ didn't hear _that_!" he says pointing through the small window in the door and into the hall beyond where the Captain sits waiting for news. She's not looking at them, paperwork in hand, head dipped, but she is blocking their path to escape.

A loud thump echoes from the mirror again and both Detectives turn towards it.

"Do you think it's… I mean we did see him drag her in there and…" Ryan lifts an eyebrow, his face has taken on a look of mild shock and there is disgust creeping in behind it, of all the things he _never_ needed to hear or know about, it was most definitely his partners (yes he counted them both as his partners) exploring the…_passion_ of their new relationship.

He was happy for them, he really was…he just didn't need to be a part of it.

"We need to get out of here." he nodded to Esposito.

"We leave." Esposito points towards Gates "she's gonna wana know where _they_ are."

"So we lie" Ryan said desperately.

Esposito stared at him incredulously "You…you're going to lie to the Captain…pffft" he shakes his head "Bro as if!"

There was another thump against the window, they looked over at the drunk, heads snapping in tandem to the table where he still lay sprawled, blissfully unaware of the mounting uncomfortable-ness.

There is the crackle of the intercom again, breaking the silence, oh how he misses the silence, as the room is filled with …moans and grunts…_sex noises _he thinks, just stick with _sex noises _don't paint images with graphic words.

Ryan rubbed his hand over his face, looking up to his partner, watching his eyes widen more and more as they hear her voice break around the room with moans of clear bliss (what the hell was he doing to her that made her make that noise?).

"_Stop_." she growled the word, her voice dark, he'd never heard her voice like that, angry, yes, scary, definitely, full of lust and mounting…something… no, no he didn't need to know that.

Rustling and scrambling noises, panting, almost whining, squeaks and sobs and groans.

The two mens eyes met as they both realised they were trapped.

If they left the room, their Captain would expect the other two, the two who were _supposed_ to be working, to follow, to appear moments later, but they were other wise _occupied_.

If she went looking for them, as she invariable would, and caught them mid…he really didn't want them getting fired, well her getting suspended and him getting kicked out, even if his ears would never be the same again.

"_Stop thinking it_.' there is a large exhaled rush of air, she's panting like she's run a marathon, but she's not the only one, Ryan tries to cover his ears but he hears the gasping breath that must belong to Castle as he takes in her meaning "_and do it_."

The panting resumes, heavier, more intense.

"Oh god!" Ryan moans as he turns to his partner.

"That's what she said." Esposito whispers quietly, he's trying to make light of the extremely awkward situation but…she, and he, and then…no… He is no prude, but right now it's a lot like catching your sister on the couch with…well no it's worse than that it's….

"What do we do? I mean…" Ryans whisper is cut off as Esposito holds up a finger to quieten him, he walks the length of the interrogation room, and slides a switch across the intercom.

"Ok, you can talk now," he says turning back to Ryan.

"What did you do?" he asks as another long drawn out groan fills the room, "because _clearly_, I can still hear…"

"_Ooooohhhhmmmmmmmmm_"

Ryan points to the mirror.

"I can still hear that, you can hear that right? Cos I can still hear it." he starting to panic just a little bit, he has to look those people in the face on a daily basis and all he is ever going to be able to picture is…

"_Ohhhhhhhh my_…"

"I just turned the speaker off on this side of the wall."

Ryan turns and glares at him "But I can still hear them."

"Yes, but now _they_ cant hear _us."_

"Oh _good_," he says sarcastically pacing the length of the room, "now they can carry on!"

"Bro, they aren't stopping anytime soon" he says pointing to the mirror "and at least this way we can talk to cover some of the noise, you wana sit here in silence and just _listen_…cos I think that might get awkward."

As if to prove his point the couple in the next room choose that moment to do something that has him growling her name, loudly, and her begging for more.

"Mom and dad are getting busy and we just need to suck it up and…"

"Bad choice of words…bad…_bad_ choice of words." Ryan shakes his head and sits down opposite their oh-so-lucky-to-be-unconscious suspect.

Esposito cant help it, a smile breaks across his face and he laughs.

Ryans head snaps up in shock as another moan echoes around the room he looks at his laughing partner and asks "How is this funny?"

There is a shuddering moan, she's crying out, yelping _**Castle**_ over and over again, sloppy heated kissing noises now fill the room and Ryan swears he's going to leave, get them fired, he doesn't care anymore because he cant take hearing….

The noise stops. Silence fills the room again. Both detectives stare at each other. It's stopped, wondrous silence, glorious, marvellous fills the void. They both look at the drunk.

"Grab him quick and lets get the hell out of…."

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh myyyyyy goooooooo_….."

"Too slow…" the noise crackles back in as she starts muttering words that neither of them need to hear, she's telling him how much she loves him, how _long_ she's loved him, not to stop, go harder, deeper, faster, push her to the brink…

She's a talker? Ryan is surprised, he thought of the two Castle would be the…oh god _why_ is he thinking _that_? He shakes his head, trying to force the noises and the images and basically the _**everything**_ of the situation out of his head. It doesn't work!

He looks to his partner for help, wants to stick his fingers in his ears and LALALA until it all goes away, but Esposito is still laughing.

He shakes his head, "What the hell is funny?"

"Oh I am going to hold this over their heads for a long time, a looooong time." He grins gleefully, "no paperwork, no checking the financials, no stupid theories. I'm gonna _own_ their asses…"

The mounting crescendo makes him forget his thoughts though because she's yelling again, and he's kinda catching up to his partner on just how _disturbing_ this is, because on the other side of that wall…that flimsy glass mirror (he suddenly remembers the time she slammed a guy into it and cracked it, oh god what if they do that now?) they are…

"_Castleee_" she yells, loud, almost like when she's chasing down a suspect and he puts himself in danger, like she's reprimanding him, there is an edge to her voice and neither of her fellow Detectives need to know that this is what she sounds like when….

"_RickRickRiiick, ohhhh don't you dare stopppp_."

His name is tumbling from her in incoherent, unbroken, moans and sobs and whimpers and all manner of disgustingly joyful cries.

Ryan gives in, stands up and strides to the intercom.

"I cant." he says "No more…I cant."

There is a loud, guttural groan above their heads, lots of panting and wet squelchy noises that they try, really, really, try, to ignore.

"They're done right?" Ryan asks turning back to his partner "Please tell me they're done."

Esposito nods "Sounds like."

Ryan covers his face with his hands, and scrunches his eyes closed, he needs a drink, and maybe a vacation. He's going to have to look at them in a minute.

They hear the meeting of lips, a soft chuckle and a sudden intake of breath.

"Oh god!"

She laughs "I know. Who knew you could be so very masterful and…?"

"No, god, oh Kate, oh your finger was on the button."

She laughs again, breathy and free sounding, not the woman they know at all, she purrs as she speaks "No, no I'm fairly certain that was _your_ finger on…"

Esposito looks at Ryan as he gapes listening to her flirt with Castle and tease "Oh my god she's _kinky_." his brow furrows as he listens.

"Bro that is _not_ kinky." Esposito says shaking his head.

"No your hand …when we were…._you_ pressed the intercom." he lays the blame solely on her, but both men can hear the resignation in his voice, he knows she's going to kill him.

"I WHAT?"

Scrapping sounds fill the room, clamouring and bumping bodies, banging and huffing.

"Oh Castle, I swear to _god_, you better tell me there is no one in that room."

"I… I cant do that." he replies, his voice is pained, but there is a hint of something giddy underneath.

"Why the hell not?" she demands. There is no hint of anything in her voice, other than Beckett, angry Beckett, death glare Beckett.

"Cos…" he stutters "er…Esposito's waving at me."


	9. Discretion

back to the list after this one...even KB agrees!

* * *

><p>She drops her hand from the button realising she's stupidly had it on there since they finished, since they stopped, since that last kiss, and that their entire conversation thereafter has also been overheard.<p>

Oh God they heard _everything_!

She can see him out of the corner of her eye trying not to laugh and she ignores him for the moment, the burning sense of embarrassment is still washing through her, he always gets her into these manic escapades and she thinks if she looks at him now she might _actually_ reach for her gun.

She knows its not his fault, that she had her hand on the button, that she was the one who suggested they carry on when he was willing to stop, but _knowing_ that she's the one to blame makes her even more annoyed.

She turns and looks through the mirror instead.

Esposito is indeed waving, he's also smirking and it's like she can hear the plans that have formulated in his head.

Blackmail.

It leeches from his skin. His eyes burn through the mirror as if he knows exactly where she's standing and the message he sends her is clear.

_**I own you sister.**_

She glares back, she's known that man for years, no way is she going down without a fight. She has stories, oh does she have stories, she can tell. She cant be sure but she thinks he might have flinched, like he knows that she's staring back.

That thought gives her power, rebuilds her confidence, her death glare can penetrate glass and bring down the man who wants to hold this against them, she will kick his ass if she has to, and it looks like she'll have to.

Its not that she thinks it will get around the precinct, she knows them too well, more than likely they would cover it up. Defend them, out and out lie and say '_hell no we were in the next room, you think we'd keep quiet if they had been screwing each other senseless behind the mirror?_'

Its not that at all, it's the principle of it.

No one is going to spill her secrets and no one is going to use her love against her.

It's new, it's tentative, i'ts mind-blowing sex in the observation room, and she's damn proud of it. No one is going to make it feel cheap.

It's that thought that makes her forgive Castle, because even though they were caught in the heat of the moment, it was love that led them there. Their love. Admitted at last, acknowledged, celebrated.

If she has to go into battle she will, if she has to use her stories, she will, to safe-guard her love she will do anything and everything in her power.

Even if it means embarrassing the crap out of her team.

Her eyes drift to Ryan, and oh poor Ryan, his face is pink and his eyes are closed, a hand across his forehead. He looks hot and bothered and really stressed.

He finally opens his eyes and points to the man at the table who is, thankfully, still unconscious.

It would have been a whole mess of paperwork and a different kind of painful if the suspect had been awake and with it.

She is beyond grateful that whoever it was they were interviewing was three sheets to the wind when he slumped against the table.

She looks over at Castle and realises he's been watching her the entire time with a mild sense of panic. She jumps down from the desk, yanking her pants back up from around her ankles and steps towards him, raising her hand.

He scrunches one eye, almost flinches away from her and she lets out a huff of annoyance, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not going to slap you…_this time_." she smirks at him because he doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't move, and her thumb presses against his mouth. She drags it across his lips removing the trace of her lipstick.

"Not really your colour." she says watching the relief that takes root behind his eyes, it's the first words she spoken since he told her they had been over heard and the tightness in his chest eases.

She's teasing him, there is no malice, no calling it off, no yelling at him or blame. She teases and she touches, and he gets a warm sense of love and pride and damn obnoxiousness that hits him hard, around the same time that he realises she just said 'this time' which implies _next time_, and he's smiling.

He loves her beyond words, would have begged and pleaded for forgiveness if she wanted him to, but she doesn't, she's not sorry for what they did, she's not even sorry they were heard, and yeah she loves him. He grins at her widely.

That's where the pride comes in because she's fearless and she's hot and she's determined and she looks like she's going to march from this room, stare Esposito down, and say

_**Yeah, I just had sex and you heard me…what're you gonna do about it?**_

That's when the obnoxious side of him kicks in because (boo-yah! fist pump… high five… feed the birds) they just had amazing and mind numbingly awesome sex in the precinct.

That right there deserves a standing ovation because, not only was she all for it, he remembers, smirking at her as she looks back with a very similar expression, not only was it more intense (and ok kinky if you count being listened to) than he ever imagined, it is one of the things he has been thinking about doing since the first time she interviewed him and he gave her permission to spank him.

Spanking had been a joke, it so _shouldn't _have been, because judging by that look on her face, he thinks she might just do it.

He knocks her hand away from where it lingers on his cheek, grabs her waist, fingers digging into her hips and pulls her body flush with his. He kisses her, fiercely because _she's_ fierce, demandingly because it's what she awakens inside him and then eagerly because he knows her, and he knows he's not _really_ in trouble.

Yet.

"What the hell is he doing?" she asks over his shoulder and they both turn to face the window.

Esposito is talking to Ryan whose now laughing, pink cheeked and embarrassed but more the Ryan who dated the vampire chick than the squirmy Detective, and he's searching through his pockets.

Both men turn away from the mirror then, effectively blocking their view, and he knows this isn't going to be good.

She laughs as Castle rises on to his tip toes trying to see over their shoulders, sneak a peek at whatever it is they are doing, she catches his hand and leans into his shoulder, hiding her smile.

Both men turn back then and hold up their tiny police note pads. Having sat through their little exhibitionist show the boys have decided that they deserve a score…out of ten.

"Oh my god." she says realising then that the other Detectives have conspired together to mark their performance, debated and conferred before passing judgement. She covers her face, but she's fighting the grin and only mildly annoyed. "Oh my god."

"I know!" Castle barks "…seven point five _please_ that was at least a nine."

* * *

><p>The four of them stand, having emerged from their respective sides of the mirror at almost the exact same moment, in extreme silence.<p>

The Captain is raging about lack of evidence and the stupidity of drunken suspects, having pounced on them the minute they appeared and is now asking questions, her eyes darting between the four of them, noting something's off.

Ryan's caught her gaze once or twice and every time he has flushed a deep and obvious maroon, his wave of confidence scoring them has clearly faded now he's had to look directly at her. He's sweating a lot and dragging his hand across his face, and she thinks he might have mumbled something about needing therapy.

When Gates asks why none of them are jumping to each others defence, when she asks why the over eager writer is too quiet and not spinning mad-cap theories, when she asks why Ryan looks so red in the face and wont meet her eye, she is met with a wall of silence.

Kate watches Esposito catch Castles eye and draw his finger along his throat, he mouths _going down_. He means they are in trouble as he makes them pay, but Castle deliberately misunderstands, raises an eyebrow, smirks and damn him, now she's trying not to laugh as she watches Espositos face blanch in shock.

She feels an elbow poke her in the arm and realises Ryan is dragging her attention back to Gates.

She demands answers and instead of getting them Kate steps in and says they are looking into other avenues of investigation, new suspects, at least until this one sobers up and can be questioned.

The other three nod in agreement, Esposito even offers up a few names, watching as the Captains narrowed eyes finally ease and she bobs her head once in acceptance.

They unite, the four as one against their boss, just so they can escape quickly.

Kate is just about to turn her back on the Captain when Ryan steps behind her and yanks down the back of her top. Exposed skin that would have given the whole thing away and he covers for her.

He catches the grateful look in her eyes as he then steps around her, shielding her as the Captain finally walks off.

It's his brotherly protection, his form of silent forgiveness for her making him feel extremely uncomfortable and it touches her deeply.

They will laugh about it eventually, many years from now (the very, very, very far off distant future) she knows they will, but right now his nod of acknowledgment for her thanks is enough as he turns and sits down heavily at his desk.

That just leaves her and Castle with the smirking Esposito. She hands him a folder and makes to head towards her desk but he pushes the folder back into her hands, overly confident and grinning widely.

"No way!" he says smiling between her and Castle.

She tilts her head, eyes raised in a silent questioning of his words.

"I don't _feel_ like doing paper work today," he folds his arms "actually I don't feel like doing paper work for at least a _month_. Maybe two!"

"Why's that?" she asks calmly catching Castles eye as he stands straighter and watches her, his eyes are burning into hers and she knows he likes it, he's turned on by the self confidence and the way she's in control, and damn if that doesn't get to her just a little bit.

Esposito splutters in surprise "Because of you and…him." and he leans forward and whispers loudly "I heard you having…" he makes a weird hand gesture.

She bites her lip, swallows the laugh, fights hard against it as it rises in her chest.

"I could always tell Gates." he threatens, his eyes flicking between the two of them, looking for a weakness.

He wont find one though because they've already worked this part out. United front. No shame, no backing down.

"How are you going to explain sitting listening to us the entire time?" she asks him tilting her head.

"Maybe Esposito wants to explain to Gates that he _likes_ listening" Castle smiles.

"I'll tell Lanie?" he tries again, but it's more of a question than a threat, his voice has lost some of its edge because now his head is swimming with disturbing pictures of the Captain.

She exaggerates her sigh "Ohhhh so will I" she says winking at Castle.

She's really getting into it now, she's starting to think she wont even _need_ the story to make him back down, it's a shame because the story is _good_, about that night they went undercover…the wig…the place with the pink fluff and the chicken.

"Are you jealous Esposito?" she asks grinning.

"Maybe he's never heard a woman make those noises before?" Castle comments, catching her eye to make sure he's not overstepping, relieved as she grins back at him, because she _really_ is into it now.

The same brain-wave flows between them as she turns, brazen it out, what do they have to be embarrassed about? In fact why not make Esposito feel just a little bit _more_…disgusted.

"Yeah" she sighs again sounding sorry for him "maybe you should ask Castle for some pointers." Her voice is dark and dangerous as she catches Castles eye over Espositos shoulder, she's playing, teasing again. His heart starts pounding faster and he cant pull his eyes away from hers.

Forgetting where she is just a bit because tonight she is taking Castle home with her, her place for the first time, and her body is still humming from earlier. She ignores her normal discretion because she wants to play and tease, and if she's honest she wants to win!

Esposito looks affronted, offended, his mouth hanging wide as he tries to talk.

"Hey I know what I'm doing when I get down and…"

"He never disappoints." she continues ignoring Esposito as she walks towards Castle smiling widely. Their eyes are magnetised, the pull too strong as she walks to him, lost in memories. He grins back at her, his cheeks pink up as she compliments him and he rests back on the edge of her desk.

"He has very skilful fingers, don't you Ricckk" she rolls his name as she gets closer. She stretches out her hand to catch at his collar and…

There is a sudden choking noise behind her, and it breaks the spell, luckily, and she drops her hands turning to watch Ryan as he winces at the familiar way she said Castles name (the same sound she made when she was…) and he ducks his head.

Esposito gives out a fake cough, muttering something that sounds like TMI under his breath sitting down, backing down, and she grins wider.

She turns back and catches Castles raised hand in a high five before she walks off.


	10. Undeniable

Not entirely sure where this came from ;) but this is what happens when i type without an umbrella!

Thank you for the amazing responses and reviews, I neglect to say it far too often, but it is greatly, most assuredly, appreciated and loved!

Also, thank you if you have sent me words to play with!

* * *

><p>He starts out slow, her damp-from-the-shower body stretches out before his, time means nothing to him as he starts at the base of her and works his way up.<p>

His mountain to climb. His point to prove.

He's in her bed for the first time since they started this, naked and so is she, laid bare before him and he is going to guarantee she remembers this night for the rest of her life.

He pulls her foot up to his mouth, watching her raise herself up onto her elbows, her eyes follow him as he traces his tongue along the arch of her foot, she flinches against the tickle and makes to pull back but he grips her tight, his eyes and hers locked, as he repeats the motion, his hands wrapped around her ankle.

He runs his lips along the top of her foot, open mouthed kisses against her skin until he reaches her ankle bone, he then sucks it into his mouth, his fingers finding pressure points in her feet and making her groan.

His eyes flick to hers again, catching the look of trepidation as she falls back into the pillows. He sees the love and trust that enable her to turn herself over so completely to his attentions override the other feelings as she settles herself on the bed.

Her skin tingles under his touch, he can feel the stirring of goose-bumps that the glide of his warm fingers over her still moist body raise. They come to greet his fingertips as he skims them over her legs and for a moment he pauses to watch in fascination.

It's all still so new to them, but, as he trails a finger and watches the skin under it retract and shiver, he doesn't think it will ever get old, he knows he will be entranced by her for all eternity.

He slides further up the bed, his lips kissing at her Achilles before he finds her calf muscle and grazes it with his teeth, all the while his mouth works on one leg his hands mimic the motion on the other, when his tongue sweeps he uses his finger tips to press and when his teeth graze he uses his nails to rake at her in similar fashion.

She complimented him today in front of the boys, deeply suggestive, sexually based, compliments that, whilst boosting his ego, have left him feeling he has something greater to prove.

It wasn't a challenge when she said it, but he takes it as one.

Skilful fingers she said, she told the other men that he never disappoints, and he's not going to start now.

He makes it to her knee, and lifting her leg over his shoulder, he lays under it, finding the pulse point at the back and sucking on it, his tongue pressing against it, he pauses when he hears her moan, feels her fingers catch at his head, nails glancing his scalp. He looks up and sees her white knuckled hand gripping at the sheet.

She's breathing heavily already and he's only reached her knee. He grins into her skin, confidence and male pride and ego burst through him because, yes, its new, but he knows her, knows what she likes, how she reacts. He presses a soft, loving kiss to her knee before he resumes.

He continues to suck at the hammering heart he's found in the groove of her leg, twisting under her again until he's back on his stomach.

Her leg is still flung over his shoulder and she's laying open before him, he wants to move up her body, cheat and get there, to the very centre of her, faster, but he makes himself go slow.

He lays his lips against the softest skin of her thigh and moves them back and forth, her lip catches in her teeth as she squirms on the mattress, but he kisses higher and higher until he reaches the indentation of her hip, the shallow groove of ball and socket, and he sweeps his tongue along it in one long line and hears her gasp, so near yet so far, from where she wants him.

He kisses patterns across the lowest plains of her stomach before reaching her other hip bone and laying his tongue along the groove again, he presses against her this time as he sweeps it through the shallow groove and she raises herself up from the mattress.

He lays one open mouthed kiss to the top of her pelvic bone, his tongue swirling against her skin as he sweeps a path slowly to her navel, reaching it he blows hotly against it before catching her eye.

She's glazed and panting, watching his steady conquering of her body.

Holding her gaze, he lays his open mouth against her navel again and swirls his tongue inside, sucking on it as he shifts his arms under her hips and pulls both of her legs over his shoulders.

One hand still fisted tight in the sheet, knuckles whiter by the minute, the other hovers uncertainly near his head, she sweeps her fingers lightly across his forehead as he continues to suck on her.

Her fingers tangle themselves in his hair, and reading something in her that she cant or wont verbalize he moves his head lower, his body squirms lower down the bed, she cant tear her eyes from him, his intention clear as he lowers himself over her open and spread wide body, his face millimetres from the rampaging heat, it is almost blistering against him as he darted out his tongue to taste her.

A slow swipe, but it isn't enough, he wants more, needs all of her, alive and vibrant beneath him.

The manic look that crosses his face has her heart thumping so loud she thinks it will beat out of her chest, she grips the sheet, palms damp, unable to cling as her hands slide through the silk material, sensation overload.

Silk against her hands, under her body, tickling hair over her stomach, the warmth of him between her legs, against her cold skin. His hands stretched wide over her chest, as he dives down upon the waiting moistness that is seeping even more from her now he was staring into it.

A sly grin on his face. The second his lips close over her, her hand grips hard at his hair and she moans, lifting her body high off the bed before thumping it back down again.

He has her wrapped around his head and shoulders, his arms firm across her hips and though his mouth continues its mindless torture against the lowest, deepest, parts of her, his hands are still free to roam, and they splay against her hips, digging in, teasing patterns higher, running along the grooves of her ribs.

She reaches behind her for the headboard, using it to pull herself away from the too intense, too deep, penetration of his lips and tongue, but he pulls her back, revelling in the moans that came from her as he presses on.

She surrenders. Unable and unwilling to fight the sensation that he creates, she gives herself over to it and lets her hand fall back to his head.

She starts to sob, no coherent words just moans, whimpers, cries of pleasure that make him feel more manly than he has at any other point in his entire life. The gratifying sounds of her enjoyment make him giddy and mindless of anything but the task before him, he wants her screaming, moaning, arching, he wants this night burned into her memory for the rest of her life.

His finger tips skim the soft and delicate skin on the underside of her breasts. His large and heavenly warm hands spread across her, and cover almost all of her exposed midriff.

He lets them rest there, his message clear, he wants to touch as much of her as possible.

But she's not concentrating on that because his lips are still moving, his kisses deep and commanding against her. His chin starts at the top of her pubis, as he moved his face dragging his lips lower, awarding small, light, kisses every where he touches as she throbs and pulsates under his touch.

He moves lower still, sucking on the soft skin until she arches off the bed, he inhales deeply, the smell of her all around him, the gusts of his breath tickling her, she opens her mouth in a silent cry of pleasure, of wonder.

He continues to suck, his tongue finding her entrance warm and wet and eager for his invasion as he pushed it deep inside, the spongy walls reluctantly parting for him even as she mashes her body against his face.

He needs to touch her, which was ridiculous when his face is buried about as far into her body as it could be, but his hands feel left out, idle, and he slides them under her, massaging the cheeks of her backside as they slip to nestle just below his chin, his thumbs stroking over her internal lips, massaging the slippery slidey walls that suck on his tongue.

She rises high from the mattress and starts to thump her body against the bed in time to the rhythmic soothing of his mouth and fingers.

She was so close, so very, very close, to a complete and utter mind blowing orgasm, it was going to be good, he could tell, her hand was over her eyes, fighting like she always did to stave off the end, her head rocked back and forth and her mouth fell open and he felt it coming.

The rushing, pouring, impending sense of delight, it was there two more thrusts, maybe three.

And he stops.

Mouth goes still.

Fingers dead against her.

He pulls back his tongue slowly, letting her feel every tingle of its withdrawal and watches as she thumps back down onto the mattress.

She lets out a long, pitiful, sob of frustration, lifting her lust dazed eyes to stare at him as he smiles up at her from the haven of her legs.

She can't even reprimand him, can't yell or make threats, because every nerve in her body was that close to exploding that she thinks her head was just about to come off, the force of it would have killed her.

And he stopped.

"Why?" she moans when she finally finds her voice, watching him as his fingers move again, pressing at the outer muscles, not giving her the release she craves but keeping up the slow steady burn that was trying to engulf her.

He doesn't answer, he just waits massaging her again and again in slow circles, he is keeping the blood flow centred, keeping her body humming for him, aching for him, eager for release.

When her breathing has slowed a little and her eyes are starting to narrow, when he watches her hand reach forward as if her frustration is forcing her to finish the job herself, he moves.

He spreads her wide under him, licking in a long steady line, her hand drops back from its intended target and grips at him, finds purchase in his hair, the other she reaches behind her, grabbing blindly at the headboard, fingers wrapping around it as she clings on for dear life.

He places warm, slow, kisses everywhere until she is writhing again, he sucks the red hot skin between his teeth, he feels her fluttering her muscles internally, she's impatient, bringing herself closer, even as he works her and he smiles, eager little vixen.

He slides his hands back into place and starts massaging her again, slower than before, the build up needs to be slower, more prolonged, so the peak is higher, the fall greater, the _scream_ he is waiting for will be louder.

He feels her muscles contracting against his lips and he starts to hum against her, singing a song into her, as she dances for him. He drags every feeling from her he can as she rocks against him, against the bed, her voice joins his chorus as she begins to murmur and moan into the room.

His mouth is a lyrical haven that speaks to her body, his words, hushed and gentle against her, move his lips in tingly, distracting, patterns until the fire that was racing through her veins targets that one area.

It builds into a raging, torturous, inferno called forth by the spell he whispers into her body.

He carries on that way until she starts to shudder, her fingers graze his ear, pinch the lobe and he cant help it, he laughs. His mirth rumbles against her making her arch off the bed, press into him.

His humour has always gotten to her, aggravated her, teased her, now it literally frustrates her, she can feel every divine edge of his laughter as it echoes through her body, tugs at her sensitive skin.

She groans loudly, glancing down at the incredible erotic image of his laughing face rising from between her legs and she feels the blush rise in her cheeks.

Her head drops back onto the pillow as she arches against him again, her legs straining beneath his, toes curling into the sheet, catching at his leg as her muscles ache for release.

He can feel the approaching storm. The wild wave of abandonment that hits her, its coming now, and so is she.

She rises against his mouth and as he sucks as hard as he can, his tongue lifting to swirl against the darkened tunnel, he feels the walls around him shudder, flutter, and collapse as she gives herself over to the pleasure he offers so freely.

He wants to watch her, eyes locked together as she freefalls through her euphoria, he wants to force his way as deep inside her body, her heart and her soul, as humanly possible, march across her skin, batter her defences and bring down a great crashing wall of wonderment upon her, so he does.

She rocks against his mouth as he keeps her soaring for as long as possible, each shudder spurring him on to draw more from her, each squeak and cry, each moan of delight and awe at her own bodies reaction, make him crave more.

Until finally she sets loose a long, shuddering, moan, his name falling from her lips in a high pitched gust that shatters his heart.

The contractions of her body eventually started to slow, the deep, dark, potency of feeling wearing off, but he stayed buried as he was riding her to completion with his warm and eager mouth.

The fewer and further between the spasms came, the more they racked her body, each tiny after shock made her flinch and jerk against him.

When they have slowed completely, and it is only her heaving breath that moves her body, he pulls free of her, slowly letting her adapt to the sensation.

"Oh…" she sighs.

She lifts her hand from her eyes, she covered her face, the powerful intensity and pure intimacy of it all had her hiding from him, he pulls her hand down so he can stare at her.

"God…"

She shakes her head taking a deep breath as she tries to meet his eyes, her grip in his hair finally loosens just a little, and her other hand rises to join it on his face.

Her eyes drop then, to his, cheeks and lips rosy red as her breath still comes in shallow bursts, she tugs gently on his face, wants him to rise up to her. She's still lost somewhere in sensation, but she wants him closer, needs him near.

But he's not quite finished yet.

He releases her hips, drops her legs from his shoulders and starts kissing her stomach again, he can still feel it quivering under his touch, he doesn't smile in satisfaction but a burning sense of pride and adoration takes root in his stomach.

This was how you were supposed to be with the person you loved. She rendered him speechless and he stole her ability for coherent thought.

Bliss and magic and perfection.

He feels her open her legs under him, allowing him to sit into the groove of her hips as he kisses up the centre of her chest, his hands resting on either side of her, he bares most of his weight away from her still tender, still vibrating, body.

He rests his chin at her breast bone, watching her face, the muscles relaxing as she finally floats back down to him from wherever he sent her. She drags her eyes to his knowing she will find him watching her, swallows deeply, and sighs.

Her hands find his face again, her mouth eager for his kiss as she tries to pull him closer but he just smiles into her touch.

Once he has her back, he starts in again, he presses his lips to the scar at the centre of her chest, sees her tense, so he does it again, he kisses at the mark she hates to have bare like it's the most beautiful thing in the world, the crowning glory of her body, and it almost is.

It's proof she is still here with him.

He kisses at the scar until her muscles relax again, she gives in to his devotion and arches against his mouth, he takes it as invitation and pulls one of her breasts to his lips, teasing and sucking on it until he hears her voice.

She moans his name, soft and secretive, at the back of her throat, she sets it free into the room and it seems to float around him.

He shows the same attention to the other breast, his hands curling up into her hair, as his body lowers against hers, she's more steady now, under him, more prepared, her legs widen again and one sweeps out to wrap around him as her hands find his hair again.

He pulls his lips away, and, for a brief second, rests his head flat against her heaving chest, as her hands toy with his hair, his ears and his cheeks.

She wraps her arms around him, holding him tight against her chest. Emotion swells through her touches, mounts, as he lays on her and, unable to resist, he lifts his eyes to hers.

The deep, dark, pools of liquid chocolate, flecked with green, are swimming, glistening in the shrouded light of her bedroom.

Unshed tears stay locked in her eyes, she holds them off as long as she can and then with a blink they fall free, no sounds, no sobs, just a fall of tears against her cheeks.

She tries to talk but the emotions are too thick and they trap the words in her throat and she just mouths 'love you'.

He smiles then and his kisses move up, finding her collar bone, he lays flatly across her body, his arms hooking under hers and pulling them so she cradles his neck.

He kisses along the hollow of her throat and up into the indentation of her jaw, just under her ear, he moves across her cheeks and kisses away the tears, his lips salty with the love of her body, the liquid of her sorrow and joy as he finally finds her mouth. This is her crowning glory, bodily at least.

He could get lost for years in her mind, in her intelligence, wrap himself in the parts that make her, her.

But her mouth is the first place he finds heaven.

He kisses her gently, his lips moving softly over hers as she parts them for him, and their tongues meet in greeting, a silent shiver of a hello.

He can feel her fingers again, tangled in his hair, as one hand slips down and, as she has craved to do all night long, cups his cheek, her thumb smoothes over the skin of his cheekbones.

He can feel her cherishing him with each sweep and pass of her fingers.

It takes her by surprise sometimes just how _much_ she loves him.

She deepens the kiss, the hello moving into how are you? as her eyes open and she meets his gaze.

As close as two people could ever be.

He pulls back from the kiss, lays his lips against hers once before moving away again and smiling, she answers the smile before he even speaks, assured of the words before they spill from his lips.

"I love you."

The reason he thinks her mouth is her crowning glory explodes in front of him as she smiles, it's beautiful.

Simply breath taking, it reaches her eyes, her heart, his heart, it swells both their chests to bursting, and he has to kiss it.

He slides back down to her mouth, kissing her smiling lips with touches as gentle as a butterfly's wing.

He presses home then, his body rigid and harsh, sliding into hers and finding peace, he watches as the smile kinks to one side, the sensation of his body in hers brings back the teasing look to her face and he watches as she is unable to resist the siren song singing through her.

She pulls him closer both internally, with an artful twist of her muscles, and externally, with the arms that wind around his neck and drag him forward for another kiss.

Their bodies set up an appealing, undeniable rhythm and, as the ache inside them mixes and mounts and multiplies, they jointly pull back from the kiss to gaze at each other.

Eyes as locked and loving as their bodies, and that's how they stay as they finally fall, together.


	11. Sated

With thanks to AlwaysCastle for the word, and apologies for the massive gap between posts.

* * *

><p>He had collapsed against her minutes before, fitted now, with his body at her side, his hand finding its way across her middle, tracing lazy patterns on the arm furthest from him.<p>

Ragged breathing slowing at last, indecent struggles for air becoming less harsh until they dropped away to nothing but the softest whispers.

It was the most intense and intimate thing he had ever witnessed, or been a part of, in his life.

Sex was never just sex with her, it was a revelation.

His chin rested, stubble scratchy against the silky skin of her shoulder, as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, the lazy flutter of her eyelashes.

When they had fallen back onto the bed he had moved away, his hand wrapped in hers needing some contact between them, but shifting sideways to give her space and breathing room.

The minute he had, she wormed closer chasing his body with a groan of annoyance. Steadily rolling across the bed with her eyes still shut, struggling into his side until she was convinced he knew to stay still, once she felt him pressed behind her with no where to go, she relaxed.

Thoroughly and completely.

He stared, watching her eyes from the side as they stayed glued to a point on the wall, it held her transfixed, some sort of canvas she allowed her imagination to play across.

He lay mildly confused, trying to draw her back, draw her in, trying to re-capture her attention, but she was steadfastly gazing into the distance, not ignoring him, just not there _with_ him.

It was fascinating.

He wondered if it was merely the simple fact of being satisfied, rested and completely content, that held her away.

She wasn't dazed or dreamy, she just existed in peaceful silence, he smiled, for _now_.

He drew his hand up and along her shoulder to rest in the hollow of her neck, his thumb stroking her jaw and cheek simultaneously as he moved. Her exhale of breath was deeper, longer, but that was the only acknowledgement of his movement.

His lip dropped into a low pout against the warm skin of her arm as he waited for her to turn to him.

The stillness of her body had him mesmerized, he had never seen her like that, even in sleep she would toss and turn and twitch, talk, moan, mumble theories and words, but now she lay motionless next to him, apart from the slow, steady blinking of her eyes, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the beating of her heart through the bare skin under his arm.

An immensity of cherished movement created and existing in nothingness, in quiet and calm, in peace.

It takes a hell of a lot to make her slow down and relax, silence he is used to, well he is getting used to it, but _complete_ stillness, detachment, it's a little eerie.

Maybe that is the reason he likes it so much, because the stillness, the eeriness is just so…_not_ her. Another facet of her personality, he smiled again, another _layer_ to the _onion_.

Her eyelids started to droop, as if she was falling asleep, and he wanted to move, just enough to disturb her so she would wake up to look at him or talk to him.

Then again he wanted to watch her eyes flutter with un-told dreams. He wanted to watch her body relax even further into him, muscles releasing and unlocking as she sunk into the bed and her face contorted, a gentle surrender to slumber, seeing things only she could, things he could conjure with his writers imagination, painting a beautiful picture for her to inhabit as she slept.

But he was also selfish and needy, he fought the urge to smile at his own flaws, and he wanted her back with him, wanted to hold her tight, wrapped in his arms, and kiss her, all day, just…kiss her senseless all day long.

He was torn, but not as much as he should have been, and the selfish side won out, just this once, he lifted his arm, slowly, deliberately, to give her a gentle nudge, his fingers lightly moving over her arm when she spoke.

"Don't poke me Castle." There was no threat or malice in her words, just the low, steady, hum of her voice as she read his mind.

He dropped his arm back down, fingers falling against her in the easiest way, laughing as he was caught.

He was never going to be able to get away with anything easily ever again, oh she would keep him on his toes.

Sub-consciously mimicking a movement she often made, he scrunched his nose and burrowed further into her shoulder, lips pressing at the skin that rose to meet him.

She wasn't falling asleep, her eyes opened again and her cheek lifted in a tilted half smile.

He assumed the smile was for him and his incessant pestering, maybe for her inane ability to _know _him and catch him in the act. Maybe the smile was simply in response to his tender kiss.

She let out another deep sigh, her breath stirring the hairs on the back of his hand as he continued to cup her face. Lashes finding their earlier rhythm but her eyes moved, just once, to find him, before moving away again.

She gave him a look. His look, _her_ look. Before she settled.

He trusted now that she wasn't falling asleep, but she must have been lost in thought, closing her eyes to gain a steadier image of whatever she was imagining.

He hoped she was picturing them, their future, or maybe, easier than that, just replaying all that had happened between them in the last hour.

It didn't matter if she was just casually flicking through her mental archive of the two of them in bed, it always meant more, what took place between them, no matter in what form or where, it always stood for more than the act itself.

She turned into his hand, her face finding the palm with a little nudge, so his large fingers opened and splayed across the cheek, holding up the weight of her head as she curled into him.

She turned, shifting backwards, bringing his arm around her body, pulling the one from underneath until she was wrapped in him, surrounded in warmth and comfort.

She pulled them onto their sides, her back to his chest, her ass pressing against him and if it wasn't for the fact he was so exhausted and depleted it would be causing a lot of distraction, hell if she didn't stop moving around it still might. The soft swell of her cheeks against his thighs as she rocked into the position were giving him very interesting ideas.

She settled then, lifting her face back so she could flick her eyes at him, her muscles too relaxed, her body too lazy to smirk or roll her eyes but the tease was there, he could feel it and he smiled.

He didn't know what he had done to her, well literally he did, he was the one doing it, but internally, mentally, there was looseness to her body, a free-flowing fluidity that could only come from one thing.

"Sated?" He whispered unable to resist, the perfect description for what _he_ was feeling, hoping it applied to her as well.

The word floated between them for a long time, and he was starting to wonder if she had _actually _fallen asleep when she sucked in a deep breath and stretched lazily in his arms.

"More like _sedated_!" She laughed once, the soft ha that she only uses when her humour takes her by surprise or she catches him off guard. She laughs at her own silly joke, feeling him freeze completely against her in mild shock before he let out a deep rumbling laugh.

"And I didn't even have to handcuff you." He whispered again, a gentle reminder of all they have shared together, followed by a small noise of amusement from her letting him know she understood.

"Beyond sated…" She sighed again, as ever ignoring his misdirection and sticking to the point.

"What's beyond sated?" he asked smirking at her, even though she couldn't see "Comatose?"

She pressed an elbow back into him, no more than a huff of air in pressure as she silently told him not to gloat, he did anyway and she smiled because she knew he would.

"I don't know." She breathed the words into the room, tilting her head back into the groove of his neck as she spoke.

"Maybe you'll find out next time." he whispered his promise into her ear, dragging his lips over the lobe before inhaling deeply, his nose hovering across her skin and stopping in her hair.

He inhaled again, felt her shiver, her hair had still been damp from the shower when they fell into bed, now it was dampened with sweat as well, drying in straggles, twisted tendrils, around her face. Breathing it in assailed his senses with every possible scent of her.

Deep, tugging reminders of the way his lips had tasted every part of her body.

"Seriously," she said quietly, making him lift his head to hear her "I don't think I have legs anymore."

He laughed, a soft parting of his lips at the words that lifted his hand from her face, laying her head gently on the pillow as he ran it along the long, slim, contours of her body.

His fingers trailed the dividing line, where her forearm met her chest, finger tips and nails working in partnership across the delicate swell of her chest, thumb gliding over her breast and nipple in one swoop.

He trailed lower, his hands heated and aching against her skin, moving to the curve of her hip, the hip that was fitted snugly and securely into his groin.

His thumb ran through the groove of her waist, his long fingers reaching from the edge of her hip to almost skim the side of her belly-button.

He stayed still for a second, just enjoying the subtle changes to her body that told him she liked what he was doing. The way she turned the tiniest amount to give him better access, the gentle noises that escaped her mouth.

Then, unable to control the movement any long, his hands journey continued, dragging over the cheek of her backside, across her thigh and as low as he could reach without getting up, stopping just above her knee, before he pulled it agonisingly slowly back up the length of her leg.

He squeezed the naked thigh resting against his own when he reached it, fingers roaming in a happy torment across her skin.

"Oh you still have legs," he joked quietly "very interesting legs."

"Mmm" she moaned his teasing pulling her back from the lackadaisical atmosphere that had settled over her "I feel fluttery." she said softly, her eyes darting sideways to watch him, fighting the smile that rose when _his_ eyes lit up in response.

"Where?" He asked, moving his hand without waiting for an answer, his fingers drifting from her thigh, over her hip and falling across her stomach. They slid low, lower, under her belly, fingers pressing and seeking response as they roamed.

"Here?" He asked. He spread his fingers as wide apart as they would go then drew them slowly closed over her, the soft muscle rippling under his touch.

"No tickling" she moaned, pout appearing and disappearing in seconds as she kept her eyes closed again. He drew his nails around her navel, before his fingers moved lower again, pressing at the join at the top of her legs, seeking entrance between her closed thighs with little prods.

She moaned softer still, denial at her bodies ability to still respond after everything they had already done to it, rolling her head into the pillow, she lifted her hip, shifted against his body, unable to close her self off from him.

He leant over her, his lips finding their way to the hollow of her neck easily as he dipped a finger between her legs, meeting wet succulent skin and thudding pulses that gave away her readiness for it to begin again.

"Here?" He asked, his lips moving against the pulse in her neck in the exact rhythm of his finger against the pulse at the centre of her body.

He kept the finger, one single digit, in steady swirling pressure over her, dipping and sliding against the ever increasing moisture.

So responsive so quickly, he laced kisses along the muscle of her shoulder, she started to shudder under his touch, small moans and her body pressed back against him hard.

He sunk his teeth gently into the meaty ball of her shoulder, pressing forwards to meet her surging hips, his finger moving faster as she came to the wall and crashed through it, falling apart, rippling against his hand.

The ache, build up and tumble down lacking nothing in intensity even though their arrival had been sudden. Short and sweet he thought as her head lifted, pink cheeked yet again, from the pillow and letting it fall back into solid mass of his chest.

Her arm came up from under her, her hand reaching back over her shoulder to trap his head against her, palm flat to his jaw as she held him and it was her turn to feel him smile.

He slipped his hand from between her legs, as she exhaled deeply, his fingers spider-walked her stomach, the length of her torso, before coming to rest between her quivering breasts.

"Here?" he asked his fingers finding a resting place at the centre of her chest. "Did I make your heart beat too fast?"

The fact he had for a very long time went unsaid, but the way he had touched her tonight had made her wonder if it was possible for her chest to explode with joy.

"I don't think I have a heart anymore." she answered her voice far away and dreamy as she remembered the way he had touched her, the soft sounds he had pulled from her mouth as he worshipped her body. The loud screams of his name that still left her throat sore.

"That's ok," he said, his words vibrated into her ear as he turned, lips pressing gently into her cheek as his fingers continued to move in steady circles "you have mine."

He felt her breath catch, her fingers twitch against him, saw her nose scrunch as another smile broke across her face.

She pulled loose of his arms and turned under him until they were face to face again, her hand lingering over his cheek, she watched the movement of her fingers over skin she couldn't stop touching.

She pressed the pads of her fingers into the prickly stubble of his jaw, he needed to shave, she didn't want him to though, she liked it, and tomorrow she would have stubble rash head to toe from his kisses.

That glorifying smile broke wide across her face, it was hard to resist the sense of completeness.

Her fingertips were happy, her palm, as it settled against his lips, rejoiced, the thudding pulse in her wrist picked up speed at the edge of his chin and she continued to smile just for him.

Moving slowly, she drew him down and raised herself up, her lips curling to open against his softly as she looked into his eyes.

It was a warm kiss of devotion, of knowing and tenderness and she felt him run his hand along her back as she kissed him, understanding completely as he intentionally drew her closer.

She wormed in as tight as she could, her breasts pressed into his chest, her leg lifting, new found energy sending it to curl over his thigh and pull him into her. She sighed into his kiss as she felt the warmth of his body engulfing her.

The hairs of his legs rough under her own, his hands soothing, one free to roam her side, slipping up and down, mimicking her, no single touch was enough.

The other hand stayed trapped beneath her as she lay on it, unable to do little more than cup her lower back, fingers opening and closing lazily. Somehow that singular sensation sent rolling heat through her stomach to settle between her legs. Again.

Everything was _again_ with him, once was never enough, she needed more, had to have an endless supply of his love. She smiled through the kiss wondering if his love was her _new_ coffee.

Sated they may well both be, their minds lax and dreamy, but their bodies were talking to each other in a language unknowable to any other soul. They want everything, they demand it, seeking it from the only source that makes perfect sense.

Her muscles are unsteady as she clings to him, a fluttering insanity of movement that tells her she needs him again. She wants that feeling of surrender to overwhelm her and pull her under.

One last ride to ecstasy before she sleeps.

Her hand drops, fingers gentle but firm as they slide downwards, across the muscled plains of his chest.

His tongue moves around hers with more enthusiasm as he realises where her hand is headed, she drags her nails across his abdomen, feels him suck in the heated breath still trapped in their joined mouths.

It's a sensation he enjoys, cant explain why, but the feel of her short, sharp nails on their journey to claim him send heated shivers straight to his heart, hell who is he kidding, straight to his groin, the very root of his shaft.

She draws her hand lower, twisting her wrist to lay the palm of her hand flat against his thigh, she slides it across and lets it settle over the resting length of his penis.

She feels him twitch to life under her hand, rising in greeting and she smiles breaking the kiss, her mouth widening in satisfaction.

"Show off." He mumbles hoarsely as her hand moves, tenderly enfolding him in her fingers. Her other arm rising until she can wrap it around his neck, draw him closer still. She may as well crawl inside him at times like this, she cant get close enough.

She laughs softly into his ear as her fingers, trapped between their bodies, wrap around him fully, it's a bit of a challenge, her hands are a lot smaller than his after all, but she manages and gives him a little squeeze, before she sets to work properly.

He tenses against the squeeze and release of her grip, the now hardening muscle she has come to love throbbing in her hand in such a perfect way, she laughs again at her choice of phrasing, 'come to love' and lets her hand continue to squeeze, glide and release, realising how much she has let this man corrupt her.

Not just bodily, her lets her thumb stray over the now moist head, the hardened tip that shudders in her hand.

It's not even mentally, when they connect for no other reason than it's what they do. Minds catching and holding each other in the exact same way their bodies do when they meet in pleasure.

It's the everything of him that has corrupted her, the words, the love, the happiness and yes, the sex. It all mixes in together, like rain water in oil puddles, different and separate, yet when they meet…rainbows appear.

She watched his eyes roll back in his head, a sense of understanding washes over her then, she sees why he loves making _her_ do it. There is a feeling of power mixed with the sheer joy of giving someone you love pleasure, of knowing that their body was singing out just for you.

She felt his body jerk as if he could read her mind, everything in him leaping closer to her in a single movement, he bit back a fraught laugh as her hand moved again, her palm flush with his stomach as she circled him, applied pressure and drew him forwards.

Her hand stilled for a split second, she drew in a gentle breath before moving again, rubbing the glistening, wet tip up and down the moistened, welcoming folds of her lower half.

His eyes flew open in awe of the sensation, in awe of her as she welcomed him back into her body, lazy and relaxed, her eyes closing as she used his body to tease her own.

She shuffled ever closer, lifting her leg over his waist, draping herself across him as she sighed, the rotation of her hips and the guidance of her hand pulling him deep.

She felt him slide in and settle, just resting inside her, pulsation and throbbing and slow beginnings of her rippling muscles in response.

His grip suddenly tightened as he tipped her head up from where it had fallen to rest on his chest. Her eyes heavy with need and the aching desire to collapse into oblivion.

"You should sleep." His words instantly betrayed by the actions of his body as he withdrew, pulling away to the very edge of removal,, eager, now sweetly lathed in the evident pleasure he had given her, before he gripped her tight again and slid back in smoothly as deep as he could.

"I cant." she breathed out honestly, pulling his hand to her head as she lifted against him, rising to meet his heavenly thrusts with small answering ones of her own, "It's loooud in here."

"Loud in your head?" He asked, his lips dropping to the warm groove of her neck.

He felt her answering nod and the pressure of her lips as they found the similar spot on his throat, she whispered against his skin "Make the world go away Rick."

He felt her lips quirk up in a teasing smile as he slid in and out slowly, once, twice, unable to stem the tide, the ache in his stomach to plunge into her and the desire in his heart to watch her fall with him.

"Where do you want it to go?" He asked dreamily, his slow steady thrusts met with her eager rocking hips. The conversation isn't needed, but it's welcome, everything as it should be as they strain against each other.

"I don't care." She admitted her voice hoarse from screaming his name earlier, the more she spoke the more aware of it he became, it was sexy, dark and heated, it was close to his ear as she moved her head under him and whispered across the lobe "Just love me the way you do you crazy man, love me and make the world go away."

She pulled the soft, spongy flesh between her teeth, sucking it in time to the rolling of her hips and he shuddered against her hard, holding back just enough, but close.

"You just…want toooo see…stars again." he teased lightly, breathily, not bragging or gloating, it wasn't a point of pride she saw these things with him, it was an honour she chose him for the journey, a miracle every time she sought him out.

Still a surprise every time she asked for the love he had waited for years to shower her with.

So, if she wanted to see stars again, he would pull them down from the night sky with his bare hands and give them to her.

But she shook her head moving closer, drawing him deep, one hand at the cheek of his ass and the other resting on his face as she held him still, her eyes meeting his, tinged with a mild challenge.

"I don't just want to _see_ stars" she said "I want yooou…to make feel free, I want to feel sedated again, I want to be comatose."


End file.
